This invention relates to the construction of electron emission cathodes in general and, in particular, to a new and useful cathode assembly for electron emission, comprising, a rod-shaped electron emitter of lanthanum hexaboride (LaB.sub.6), which is joined to a heatable support by an auxiliary body.